There are numerous situations where it is desirable to contain or minimize the odors emitted by odorous or odoriferous, organic materials. Examples of such materials include food, plant matter, and feces. Situations where such odor containment or minimization is needed include, for example, the transportation and/or storage of items such as food supplies for wilderness campers, plant products, such as marijuana, used dog feces collection bags, dirty diapers from human babies, and other types of odorous or odoriferous materials. What is needed is a simple and effective container for holding items of this nature that can contain or minimize the emitted odors.